Chocolate Box Angel
by Luinfirith
Summary: A cute H&H fic, I think. This is a valentine's fic, of course, cuz I got no love of me own, 'cept fo may reviewers. Sad, is't it? Harry has to make Valentine's Day Perfect for his love, CAN HE DO IT? I'm sure he'll find something


Chocolate Box Angel  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, it'll be a surprise. I promise you the perfect night." Harry promised to his chocolate-box beautiful lover. Her highlighted sugar- brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders in wavy curls. Her soft hazelnut eyes shimmered perfectly against her snow white skin as she stared into Harry's green eyes. Hermione ran a hand through his untamable hair and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his fresh scent of winter-y pine.  
  
"Anything will be fine Harry; I just want to spend the evening withy you." She said her gentle voice messaging his mind. Harry embraced her, taking in the feel of her silken hair and warm honey smell. Gently kissing her, Harry released Hermione and they parted ways, each to their own corridor.  
  
"Three days until Valentine's Day and I've just promised the love of my life the most perfect evening of her life. And I have no idea what to do..." Harry thought. He grimaced as he entered his bedroom where Ron was comfortably relaxing on his bed.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said meekly. "Help!"  
  
"Really? This is a first, what for? You never need my help."  
  
"I promised Hermione—"  
  
"The best Valentine's Day yet? Hah, join the club and take a number!" Ron said sarcastically. Harry gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"Yeah. What are you and Fleur doing?" Harry asked hoping for an inspiration.  
  
"I've had reservations at "Dephon's" restaurant for over two weeks now, and I've managed to pay off almost all of the student body to stay out of the Astrology Tower for the night and half the next day. It'd be tough for you to get reservations anywhere now, but you can try. You might find something, never know." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"I don't think Hermione would be comfortable anywhere with large crowds, especially large crowds of people she knows. I've heard lots of people are planning stuff like that." Harry said, beginning to change into his pajamas.  
  
"How about making dinner for her then? I think girls like that... Short and sweet, kinda like her."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly again. "Yeah, me cook. Funny thing there. While we're wishing, I'd like a pony too. But yeah, a gift is a good start. Yeah, I'll go to Hogsmead tomorrow, wanna come with?"  
  
"Nah, sorry Harry, I already have my give and also unlike you, I haven't studied or done any of my homework. Don't worry Harry; Hermione will love what ever you do for her; her love for you is deeper than shallow desires. You're set; it's the rest of us that should be worrying!" Ron laughed. Harry scowled slightly.  
  
"Not comforting, but thanks though." Harry muttered. Deciding to sleep on it, Harry climbed into his bed. Lucky Ron. He seemed so secure that he and Fleur will have the most romantic night ever. Harry then fell quickly into his dreamland of wild lore.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Harry sighed as he walked through Hogsmead, mostly window shopping. Feeling uneasy and out of place Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair. It immediately reminded him of when Hermione would run her hand though his hair and he calmed down. Smiling, Harry turned into a nearby Jewelry store. He began looking at the display cases, dismissing all of what he saw. Off in a corner to Harry's left he saw Parvati Patil and her boyfriend with three of her giggling friends.  
  
"Ooooooo! I like this one!" Parvati cooed to her boyfriend, hanging off of his arm. Harry raised an eyebrow at Parvati's manipulative performance. She was clearly hinting for her poor boyfriend to buy her what was probably the most expensive item in the store. And Harry could clearly tell by the poor guy's eyes that he was falling for her manipulation, blinded by love.  
  
"Hermione would never act like that." Harry thought smiling again. Trying to avoid their attention Harry moved over to a corner, pretending to focus on the jewelry. But, never once has his presence gone unnoticed.  
  
"Harry!" Parvati and her friends squealed, rushing over to him. "Ohh, shopping for Hermione?" One girl asked in a high pitched voice, jabbing Harry in the side. Harry stepped back holding his hands up defensively.  
  
"I thought about it, but Hermione's affection for me isn't shallow to require simple trinkets." Harry said smiling, also secretly taking a stab at Parvati. He didn't much appreciate people insinuating to him that his lover was shallow. While the three girls giggle Harry could see Parvati momentarily seething. She apparently caught the subtleties. He excused himself from the five and wandered to a different area in the store. Something sparkling on a display case then caught his attention. Harry smiled. A crystalline amber otter pendent. Tapping on the glass Harry caught the attention of a sales woman. He showed her the amber otter, she rung it up on the cash register and wrapped it for him. It would be a nice part to the whole, but the pendent could not be the entire gift. His search went on. As Harry headed for the store's exit his mind gasped at the price.  
  
"Only for her..."He thought, smile returning. When Harry moved to the exit Parvati and her group caught with him. Parvati looked inwardly annoyed, an irritated smile playing on her face, revenge glinting in her eyes.  
  
"So you are trying to buy her love." Parvati said with an overly nice tone.  
  
"No, I already have her heart." Harry said, feeling an anger growing inside him. This conversation could only go one direction.  
  
"Oh, so you're trying to keep her heart. Didn't know it was so easily lost, such an easy evanescence." She said, playing an innocent face, as though she said no wrong. Her friends giggled.  
  
"No, just trying to make her heart sigh." Harry said, smiling. Parvati lost her smile as she lost the battle of wits. Her friend sighed at how romantic Harry's comment was. Harry then left the group, slightly perturbed. As he quickly made his way through Hogsmead, prepared to go back to Hogwarts, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around quickly, ready to snap the hand off of whomever it was, but sighed instead.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry muttered. Ginny smiled at him and brushed off his shoulder.  
  
"Don't let her ruin your day. She's just jealous of Hermione. I mean, Hermione's a much better person than Parvati is, and Parvati knows it. Plus, Hermione's got you." Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks." Ginny laughed again, but then stopped when Harry's gift caught her attention.  
  
"Oh! What did you get Hermione?" Ginny said, nudging Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Uh, nothing really. I saw an amber otter in the window there, it's nothing big—"  
  
"WHAT?! Nothing big? You don't mean that necklace in the display case? Nothing big?! That cost, like—"  
  
It was Harry's turn to cut her off this time, placing a handover her mouth quickly. "Shh. Yeah, I know how much it cost, but believe me, Hermione's worth more than that. Don't mention the price out loud, alright? I don't want Hermione to know how much I spent." He said.  
  
Ginny smile suddenly. "I know what Hermione's getting you—"  
  
Again, Harry covered her mouth. "Shh. I gotta go; I'll see you back at Hogwarts. Alright?"  
  
Ginny laughed again and they departed. As Harry walked his thoughts swam with ways to make tomorrow night perfect for Hermione. What he felt for her was un-diminishable. The Sun began to set as Harry returned from his almost fruitless quest at Hogsmead, his gift still was not enough.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Harry sighed as he sat through his last class of the day. Valentine's Day. And forced upon an already stressful day was double potions. Thankfully Harry had managed to survive the first potions, now the second half of it was almost over. And it didn't help that Ron kept trying to talk to him. After all, Snape saw everything.  
  
"So have you—"  
  
"Silence Mister Weasley." Snape chided, waiting for a chance to slam the Gryffindor's for more house points.  
  
"And Hermione—"  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
"Gotten Between the sheets yet?"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed, almost unable to hide his glee.  
  
"Ah... not yet. Why?" Harry asked after the duel between Snape and Ron was over.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Potter! I do hope you can reiterate the last step to this very difficult potion, as it is a requirement to this spell!" Snape hollered. The two shrugged him off. In their seventh year, the fear Snape used to have on them had just worn off.  
  
"Well... I'm having second thoughts about taking Fleur to the Astrology Tower tonight. I mean, I don't want her to think all I want is sex. I actually care about her." Ron whispered. Harry opened his mouth but his mind was distracted by hearing some girl off to his left squeal out in frustration: "I need more room!" His mind slowly began to turn, stringing itself along.  
  
"Uh, it's really romantic Ron; Fleur won't think that of you." Harry said, standing up. When he finished talking to Ron, Harry bolted out the door and raced down the hallways. When he finished running he stood in front of a blank wall, panting, a look of pure genius and ecstasy on his face. Perfect.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet Harry?" Hermione asked smiling. She held onto his hand as Harry led her through long corridors. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Now, yes." He said gently, still holding the hand of his love. Hermione opened her warm hazelnut brown eyes and scanned her surroundings. She smiled as Harry leaned forward and opened the large wooden door to the Room of Requirements. Hermione gasped as she saw the wonders of the room. The carpet was a rusty red, darker purple-red drapes hung from the walls. A low golden light sifted into the room and reflected against the golden coloured walls. Off to the left back corner was a table set for two, a dark green table cloth draping to the ground over cherry wood. Lining the walls were tall bookshelves that climbed to the ceiling, filled with large old and thick books, covered with a light coating of dust. Candles, red, purple, white, and black, hung from the walls and on the bookshelves. And the finishing touch, off to the right corner was a king sized, fluffy bed with red silk sheets and massive pillows. Ivory posts carve into ivy vines lead up to a canvas, which a white mesh flowed down to the ground and were parted to the side. Sitting in the center of the bed was a small gift box; a thin purple ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow.  
  
Harry lifted their hands and led them over to the table. He pulled out Hermione's seat and pushed her in towards the table after Hermione sat down. He then walked over to his seat and sat down. After they were seated two house elves brought out two silver platters. When the trays were set down, the house elves lifted the lids to reveal two breasts of chicken, sautéed in a garlic butter sauce over rigatoni noodles. A third house elf came out and poured them each a glass of a sweet white wine. The house elves scurried away and Harry and Hermione ate in silence at first. When the house elves came back and cleared away the finished meal, Harry got up and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the bed. Hermione's face blushed as they sat together around the tiny little box which Harry handed to her.  
  
With utmost delicacy Hermione unwrapped the gift and held up the otter pendent.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful! I love it!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. He smiled, glad she was pleased.  
  
"It's like your Patronus spell; an otter, swimming gracefully in the air. Do you remember? When we practiced defense against dark arts with the others? You picked up the spell right away; yours was a sparkling otter." He said quietly, watching her eyes sparkle. Harry reached forward and attached the necklace around her, lifting up her silken hair. Her eyes brimmed with tears and Hermione hugged him again.  
  
"I'm sorry my gift isn't nearly as nice..." Hermione said, always unsure of herself. She then handed Harry a box about the same size as Harry's. Harry smiled, took it and unwrapped it. His smile grew as he held up a pendent of a little Golden Snitch. It had little fluttering wings like the real Snitch. When he touched the snitch pendent an image of Harry and Hermione standing together appeared in the air. Harry looked up after dawning the pendent around his neck and kissed Hermione.  
  
"I love it." He said, beaming at his love. "Now... for the last part of my gift to you... I want to give you all of me. You already have my Heart and My soul, so now I would like to give you the rest of me..." He said trailing off. Hermione's smiled and kissed him. Slowly they lay down on the bed, completing their love........... 


End file.
